Bus Stop
by penpaper
Summary: The DDs have gone their separate ways, and have lost touch. Can a reunion bring them back together? Or will it just turn up some unwanted attention? [Yakari]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rain cascaded down the huge window displaying the week's special. Hikari Yagami brushed her hair behind her ear as she took an order. Smiling, she nodded at her table and gave the order to the chef. As she double-checked her order, a tall brunette tapped her on the shoulder and held out a Styrofoam container. "Looks like it's that time of the month. I already added this to your tab. Hurry up and go, I can cover you for ten minutes or so." Hikari glanced through the bright orange lettering on the window to the bus stop across the street. Through the rain, one solitary figure sat at the deserted bus stop, a hood covering his features.

"Thanks Yuki, I promise I won't be long!" Hikari grabbed the container filled with food and pulled on a raincoat. Running out and checking both ways, she darted across the street. As she neared the hooded figure she softly smiled, "Been out here long?"

Yamato Ishida looked up and pulled his hood away, revealing his still intact blonde locks. She handed him the food as he shook his head. "No, not really. I woke up late and made it here around nine."

Hikari glanced at her watch quickly, 4:30. "Well at least you could come across the street and wait, you could sit right by the window, you know." Smiling softly he shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine. I have my own waitress and everything. Looking pretty good in the uniform by the way. I saw how you almost fell flat on your face when you dashed in. It was charming." Hikari felt a small blush creep over her cheeks, subconsciously she felt herself tugging at her light pink uniform. "Humph. Well, at least I work you bum." Yamato shrugged while he opened the container. "I work, it's just low stress and anytime hours." Hikari plopped down beside him, "Oh, right, writing music for someone else to sing. I forgot."

Yamato shrugged again taking a bite of his sandwich. "By the way, how's Tai? Last I heard he was working his way up in his office, some promotion or something?" Hikari nodded, "The exec board is offering him a large raise if he gets it. He's turned into a workaholic. I'd almost be okay with it if he just kept his work crazy attitude to himself. I swear, if he tells me about how to get ahead in life one more time, even MetalWarGreymon couldn't save him." Both laughed at the comment and Yamato offered the other half of his sandwich to her. She took it and Yamato turned to her, "Well, the brother question down, now onto more important things - how's the love life, kid?" Hikari munched on her sandwich and pouted, "You said you wouldn't ask that anymore." Yamato shrugged, "I lied." Hikari nudged him,

"Jerk"

"Waitress"

"Bum"

"Spinster"

"Man Slut"

Yamato glared playfully at her, "Ouch, that one hurt. Finally I'm corrupting the purest of them all! I'd like to thank the academy, of course my evil mind and influence…" He slung his arm around her and finished his speech by crying into her shoulder. Patting his head she giggled, "Ah, you have taught me well master." Yamato leaned on his hand, "Hikari, only in the bedroom do you call me that." He winked and sat back. Hikari's mouth opened and closed a few times. "Bzzt! Aww sorry! Too late for a come back. Try again later, I think you have to get back to work." She followed his line of sight and saw Yuki glaring daggers at her while being overwhelmed by all the customers. "Oops. Heh, well better go then. See you around Yama!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and started to make her way back. She stopped and turned around, "You sure your gonna wait?" His face fell into a small smile. "I promised." Sadly she nodded and ran back into the restaurant frenzy.

Hot pink nails dashed across the keyboard. Her migraine was getting worse and her supposedly miracle medicine was doing crap. Tucking a piece of cotton candy pink hair behind her ear she sighed. Fashion show coming up in a week and all she had were two models. Oh lord. Chewing on her bottom lip she ran through her list of possibilities. Giving up on the list she scanned her office for any inspiration. Mannequins lined her walls, all haphazardly dressed, and last night's take out still waited for her to finish. Placing her head on her desk she went through her reasons for being a fashion designer again. Her phone pierced through all her thoughts of burning down the building and freeing herself. Picking the phone up she nestled it between her shoulder and ear, "Hello?" A creaking voice spoke through the receiver and gave her the happiest news in the world. "Thank you. Don't worry, I know. Good-bye." She put the phone down and jumped up from her desk. "Thank you!" Skipping around her office she pulled out papers and other random objects. Hitting the speaker button she said in the loud voice, "Marcie, tell everyone the show's been canceled, instead they want one in Japan! Make arrangements I'm heading there early, gonna take a little break before getting back to work. I want a plane ticket for the end of the week." Sighing happily she slumped in her chair. She was going home!

"Going home, going home," She kept repeating it to herself as she walked into her favorite café. It was usually empty and that's what she liked the best about it, peace. Ordering her usual she took a look at the people that were there. A couple talked in the corner, three teenagers chatted while sharing a piece of cake, and one man sat in the corner scribbling notes. The man sitting in the corner intrigued her the most, if she didn't catch it before, she did now, he was staring at her. Her hair was out there, but come on, America right? Lots of people had pink hair. She smiled at the thought when she first decided to dye it, she had screamed when it was done, but now it kind of fit. Picking up her coffee and paying, she made her way to the man. Sitting across from him she took a sip of coffee, "Do you usually stare at everyone who buys coffee?"

He smiled at this and shook his head. She smiled, his blonde hair and blue eyes gave him a kind innocent look, and god did he remind her of Takeru. "Sorry, it's just, well to tell you the truth, my friend from a long time ago had hair just like that. Just reminded me of her, I guess. She loved the color, that was Mimi all right." She choked on her coffee as he said 'Mimi'. "Oh god, I'm sorry did I say something?" Waving her hands she started laughing while catching her breath. Getting up she quickly hugged him, "Little TK! Geez, it's been so long!"

When she backed up he stared at her. "Sora? You dyed your hair? Pink?" Sora giggled. "Well once I had to model and pink hair fit the clothes so, this came to that and boom I kept the pink hair." She smiled and looked him over. He was basically how he was when she left after college, minus the hat. "Look at you, here in America. When did you come over to the States and why?" Smiling she looked over at his papers he had been scribbling on. He followed her gaze. "I've been traveling after college, writing what I see, hopefully seeing something interesting." Sora nodded, TK sounded like he could fit into writing. "What about you? How goes the fashion world?" She sighed and rubbed her temples. "Living hell, but what can I say, I just got a vacation for about a month. Going home, getting really good noodles first day, I promised myself." TK smiled. "Going home too? I thought it'd be a good idea to check up on everyone. I'm leaving this Friday at ten, you?" Sora clapped her hands, "Excellent! I won't be sitting next to a fat bald man on this trip because I found my plane buddy!" Takeru laughed. "Good, I didn't want to sit next to an old hag either…oh, wait…" Sora's eyes widened. "The evils of America have gotten to you, we have to get you out of here fast you little brat." Takeru laughed and laughed harder when she started throwing sugar packets at him. "For being a little jerk…I swear, I might take the bald fat man over you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Matt, what about tomorrow?"

"Nah, can't, band practice. Next week?"

"Graduation practice, but Tuesday I'm free."

"Nope, bad. Dad asked me to help at the station for the day."

"Well, maybe you can skip band? I mean for one day they can do without you, right?"

"I don't think the guys will take it well."

"Maybe we should forget it then."

"What? Come on, I'm sure there's one day…"

"Just forget it!"

Yamato jumped to a start. His alarm continually beeped by his bedside, annoying the hell out of him. He raised a hand up to his head, pain shooting from his temple. After shutting off the ringing alarm and getting to his feet, he slowly walked out of the room and made his way to the kitchen. Hanging all over the fridge were reminders of the party he had promised Mimi he'd attend. Sighing, he checked the calendar. Doing a double take he checked the clock and cursed. He was already late.

Mimi dashed around her house. The party had just begun and only one person had arrived on time. "So Hikari, what's new?" Hikari shrugged as she sipped her fruit drink. "Not much, I'm almost out of that temporary job though. I turned in my application for a few photo places and a few magazines, and hopefully they'll call." Mimi nodded, half listening out for the door. "What about you? How's modeling been going?" Mimi shrugged and went into the kitchen to put out more appetizers, Kari in tow. "Eh, right now it's kind of blah. Nothing really new, but there is a show coming here, they offered me a pretty good offer too. But enough about me, how's the love life?"

Hikari mentally sighed and answered, "Still looking, like I have been since I talked to you last week." Mimi suddenly rushed to a huge stack of papers. "You know, Kari, I do have tons of friends who would love to go out with you. I could just…" Hikari pulled Mimi away from the papers, "Just like last time? Remember? The guy who was the sweetest thing in the world turned out to be married and looking to get laid. No thanks, I think I'll try one of Matt's suggestions first." Mimi's smile lit up. "Oh that's right, you the one that talks with Matt. Lord, I haven't talked to him since I left for my job in Europe after graduation. How is he? Still in a band? Oh, maybe by now he owns his own record company!" Hikari shook her head, "Not really. Just writing music that he sells to other musicians." Mimi frowned a bit, "That doesn't really sound like him." "Not really" As Mimi was about to ask another question the doorbell rang. "Guests!" Mimi quickly ran to the door.

Tai walked in followed by Jyou. "Point me to the food." Instantly Tai stood by the chips and gulped everything within his reach down. "Nice to see you too Tai." Jyou waved and held out a plate. "They're cookies, good thing too, I think Tai's just about done." Tai sat down on the coach and yawned. "Wonderful party Mimi. Loved it, should do it again real soon. I have to get down to the office and…" Just as Tai was about to get up Koushiro, Davis, Miyako, Iori, and Ken walked in. "I see Tai, a few years and you can only stay ten minutes. Not on my time mister." Miyako shoved him back down and sat next to him. After exchanging hellos and a few refills on appetizers the doorbell rang.

Mimi opened it to reveal her younger self-smiling back at her…except…red eyes? "Oh my god Sora!" Mimi squeezed the life out of her best friend and ushered her and Takeru in. "Look at you TK, I haven't seen you since you were in your graduation party. What have you been doing?" TK shrugged, "Writing. I got a story about the digital world published, it's called…" Miyako held up a book, "A Different World." TK smiled, "So you've read it? I guess since Miyako knows, so does everybody else right?" Davis rolled his eyes, "Duh, it's kind of obvious when you left copies on our front doors. Which by the way, you could've stayed around to visit." TK shook his head. "I didn't do that, Sora and I even got lost on the way here." Miyako huffed, "Well I'd like to know who did cause it's kind of creepy." Hikari finished off her drink, "Yamato and I did." The group looked toward her as she got up and refilled her glass. Tai stood up. "What?"

Hikari shrugged and took another sip, "Yep. Just went around and put them on the doorsteps. A very nice book by the way TK, but I don't think Matt completely abandoned the group randomly, he still helped us and had his reasons." She sat down in the nearest seat and stared into her glass. "You know Mimi, I think this stuff has alcohol in it." With that she drained the rest. Takeru scratched his head, "Well, um, thanks Kari. That was a really nice idea, glad you did it." "Yamato and I did it." "Sure. Whatever." Kari nodded and squinted through her empty glass, "I need more." Mimi quickly grabbed her glass, "How about a smoothie? All the rage you know." Hikari nodded. Davis leaned near Iori and Ken; "This is so great! Do you think she's a throw you in bed and have wild sex drunk?" Ken and Iori sweatdropped. Miyako smacked the back of his head, "Disgusting, looks like you haven't changed." Davis shrugged, "The same for you, although for you I don't think it's much of a compliment." Ken and Iori pulled Davis away as Miyako tried to hit him again. "Now now, first time seeing each other and you guys are at it already." Ken said as he sat between the two.

Normal conversation started again and careers were found as follows: Ken became a computer developer and had thousands working under him. His looks hadn't really changed at all, very Ken always. Davis owned a small restaurant in Tokyo and unlike Ken changed his look. He still had the spiky hair, but it was less pointy and had a more relaxed look. Iori was at his last year of college and planned to join a law firm and taught a little Kendo on the side. His bowl cut had been replaced his first year of high school with a modern short boy cut. Miyako was currently an interior designer but (as she recounted) would soon be a housewife when her current boyfriend decided to marry her. She had grown her hair out and now usually wore it loose. Jyou was head doctor and had twenty doctors under him at a large hospital in Tokyo. He hadn't changed much either. Koushiro partnered up with Bill Gates and currently was the richest in the room (but still kept all his old clothes). Mimi was modeling (with her natural color), Sora was a designer, Tai was a businessman (shorter hair though), and of course Takeru was a writer.

Kari watched through her drunken haze as her friends chatted aimlessly among themselves. Takeru at the moment was recounting how he wrote his book so no one would know it was them that had gone to the digital world. And only at a single comment from her did all of it stop, "Where's Yama?" Mimi looked at the large clock on the wall. "Well he's two hours late, I wonder what's up." The group shrugged. "He probably just forgot," Takeru stated darkly from the sofa. Tai nudged him, "When has your brother ever forgotten something as important as this? I'm sure he'll be here." Takeru only grunted and conversation slowly began again.

He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans as he waited for the elevator. Taking off his sunglasses as he exited, he looked around. Putting away his glasses, his fingers brushed against his pack of cigarettes. Resisting the urge to go back into the parking lot and smoke, he walked to the end of the hall. Reaching her door, he paused. He imagined all of his friends inside, catching up on years. Smiling at the thought of his brother welcoming him when he got in, Yamato raised his hand to knock. "He probably just forgot." Takeru's voice filtered through the thin door. Tai was saying something, but it was too mumbled for him to hear. Usually it was TK sticking up for him. Tapping his fingers against his leg, he turned around. One cigarette then facing his brother whom hates him. Right, just one.

Hikari stood up. "I think I'm gonna go." Mimi pouted. "Ah, Kari, but Yama's not here yet." Hikari shook her head. "Sorry, I'll catch up with him later. See you guys later." The group wished her well and each gave a number and address to make sure to keep in touch. Sora waved, "And remember big show in two weeks, I want you all to come." Hikari nodded and ambled out into the hall. Making her way down the hall, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. Dialing, she sighed when she got his machine, "Yama, Mimi's party. I know you probably stayed up all night, but it's four in the afternoon. Get up! Talk to you later." Closing her phone and putting it in her pocket she stepped into the parking lot. Yamato paced back and forth in front of her car, smoking. As she made her way slowly to him she mentally reminded herself to go through his apartment again and throw out any of his cigarettes.

As she got closer to him, she heard him mumbling. He lit another cigarette. "You know I've heard somewhere those are bad for you." Startled he looked up. Hikari stood about three feet away, eyes drooping. "You know, the party is upstairs." Yamato grimly smiled. "Well, I figured I'd just wait a bit." Hikari took the pack out of his hands, "Bad." Dumping them in the trash she pushed him towards the door. "Go on. You're really late. TK already thinks you forgot." Yamato stopped. "Yah, I know, I heard." Immediately Kari stopped pushing. "Yama…"

"So there you are!" Mimi ran up to Yamato and hugged him. "God Matt, look at you. Growl, must have the ladies all over you." Yamato patted Mimi on the back, "And with a grip like that I'm sure you have all the guys." Mimi playfully nudged him. "Come on up, everyone's waiting." Yamato looked to Kari pleadingly. Hikari sighed. "Actually Mimi, I just asked Matt to take me home. Drank to many of those fruit drinks." Mimi frowned. "Well, okay, I guess. Hey but take these, they're tickets to Sora's show. We'll all be there, and this time you're coming. Oh and Kari, you forgot your purse." She handed him two tickets, the purse, and hugged him again. "Please show up." Yamato nodded and waved as Mimi went back upstairs. Hikari patted him on the back and he led her to his car. Sighing, she made a mental note to ask him to drive her back tomorrow to pick up her own car. Leaning against the window she smiled as Yamato flipped through radio stations and drove her home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Takeru flopped onto his bed, staring ruefully at the wall. His mother walked in, "You got a card from your father. He says he's sorry he missed the ceremony but he couldn't get away. He says he'll be home in two weeks, maybe we'll get together and have dinner or something." Takeru just turned on his side. "Okay, congratulations, Hun, don't be too upset with your father. Goodnight." He had known for about two months that his father couldn't make it. It was his brother he expected to be the first one to congratulate him. Takeru had waited as all his friends had praised him, he had gone to the party, and now he was home waiting for a call. One came late in the afternoon after. Takeru never answered that call. After that day he called the airport and moved his flight up to the next week. Packing quickly and saying good-byes he flew off, never speaking to his brother. Hell, Takeru didn't even tell Yamato. At the remembrance of his phone message to his brother the day of his leaving, he grimly smiled. He deserved it.

Mimi brought Takeru out of his daydream by dropping a huge book onto his lap. "Here. Our life, defined in ribbons and glitter." Smiling he opened the book, faces smiling back at him. He flipped through the pages, seeing their time together fly by. "Oh look, us at the airport, god that was sad. That was the last day I saw you guys." Takeru looked at each friend and smiled, he stopped at himself and Kari making peace signs towards the camera. "You know, she's still single." Takeru blinked and looked over to Mimi. "She works at a diner now, here's the address. You two would make a great couple." With that Mimi left him and went over to the now crying Sora to console her about making another man gay. Takeru looked back to the picture. They would make a nice couple.

Tai slumped onto the couch. Two days after Mimi's party and he still had a small hangover. At least he could still work. Clicking on his stereo he pulled the coffee table closer to him. Flipping through his papers, a familiar voice filtered through the speakers. Getting up and checking the cover he saw a blank case. The sound of Yamato's guitar filled the room. Kari must have been over again. Walking into the kitchen he opened the fridge. Filled. Yep, Kari's work. Chuckling at her mother-like behavior he sat back on the coach, bending over papers. After a few songs, Taichi was sitting back and listening intently to the music. He never heard this CD before, must have been Matt's more recent. Thinking more, Tai shook his head. No, he hadn't made a CD since his college band. Stopping the stereo and looking at the CD, Tai smiled at his sister's sloppy handwriting:

Yama's Big Demo

Gonna make it this time!

(Hikari's copy)

His smile widened at the chibi face she had drawn. Nodding he placed it back in the player. It sure sounded like he would make it. Picking up the phone he started dialing. Halfway through he stopped. Yamato didn't live there anymore; Tai didn't even know where he lived now. Sighing his gaze passed over the group picture from the airport, his copy from Mimi. What had Yamato been doing? His thoughts drifted back to the party.

After arriving upstairs Mimi had waved him into the hallway. "Tai, I saw Matt." After explaining what she saw downstairs, Mimi hugged Tai, "You know, I don't want him to avoid us anymore. I hate hearing TK talk so badly about him and when I read that book, it broke my heart. You need to talk to Matt, Taichi." Tai stood there hugging Mimi for a few minutes, feeling her take a few deep breathes to stop the trickle of tears running from her eyes. When she let him go, she paused before walking away, "Don't tell anyone about this Tai. I think we should keep Yamato's small appearance between us. Okay?" Tai only nodded dumbly and she smiled and went back to the party.

Looking back, Tai realized he really hadn't talked to the blonde in so long, how could he convince him to talk with them again? Sighing he turned on the television. An announcer's voice boomed from the speakers, "The Wolves! Coming in concert soon! Get tickets now! Call…" Tai clicked it off and sighed again. He had time; there was ten days till Sora's show to get through to Matt. Sure it had taken a near death Digiworld experience to get close to him before, but it should be easier now. Shouldn't it?

Akemi flipped through song lyrics, sorting them into piles. "Junk, too girlish, way to slow…" Rubbing sleep out of his eyes, he yawned. Itzu was out on the sofa and Jake was getting some more caffeine. Their manager had given them two weeks to pick out what songs were going on the record and, of course, they had to leave it to the last night. Going through more and more songs each few minutes, frustration chewed away at him. "Why are we doing this again? Why don't we write our own stuff?" Jake walked in at the moment. "One: Because we need the record, and want the cash and Two: Because we have no real writing talent." Akemi huffed. "I think our music in high school and college were pretty good." Jake took a long drink from his coffee cup, and said, "Well, smart one, who's missing? Hmm?" Akemi sighed and turned back to the lyrics. "I don't see why we couldn't just give him a contract, we've used lots of his songs already." Jake took some papers from another folder, "Because, our manager is a stupid prick who can't stand being stood up. We tried, what more can we do?" Kicking Itzu off the sofa he sat down. "Come on Itzu, get to work. Only three hours left." Itzu glared, "I already picked the ones I liked, Yamato sent really good ones this time, plus a CD." Jake took the CD from Itzu's outstretched hand. "Good Yama, saving our asses still. Goodnight guys!" With that, Jake left the room. Akemi grumbled and went into his own room. Some things just weren't right.

\\\\\\\\Flashback\\\\\\\\

"It's your dad again isn't it?" Yamato stared at Akemi as he stood in the doorway of the music room. "No! It's just I got some stuff to do, you know, errands and schoolwork." Yamato sighed, "Okay if you're sure…but, hey Akemi, I'm here for you, always." Akemi nodded and waved. "See you later." He ran down the halls, half and hour till dad got home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Flashback_

"Hey, Matt. It's TK. Heard your message and I want to talk about it. Meet me at the bus stop across from the diner on 3rd street Thursday morning at seven. If I'm not there at first, wait around. Bye."

"Dude! You can't seriously go! Our meeting remember? I heard this manager won't stand being late, and it's our only chance…" Yamato held up his hand. "I'm sure TK will make it quick then I'll rush right over and say it was a family emergency or something." Yamato smiled, as his band members looked doubtful. "No worries! I'll be there." Jake shook his head, "Your brother better owe you." Yamato picked up his guitar case; "Actually I owe him an explanation on why I wasn't at his graduation. See you guys later!" With a wave he was gone. Itzu sighed from the sofa, "He better make it." Akemi smiled, "I'm sure he will."

_End flashback_

Hikari walked up the six flights of stairs to her apartment. Cursing at the broken elevator, she walked into her apartment. It was too many flights, just to take out her garbage. Just as she was about to spend her Tuesday morning off of work in peace, the doorbell rang. "I swear, Matt, if you throw water balloons at me again, I will kill." Grumbling under her breath, she opened the door…and got a different surprise. Takeru stood outside her door with a bouquet of yellow flowers, "Hey Hikari! Can I come in?" Hikari nodded dumbfounded and accepted the flowers.

"So how has your visit been going?" TK nodded and took another sip of his coffee, "Pretty good. I was actually wondering if you wanted to do something today. My treat." The two were sitting at the counter, talking about anything. Hikari thought about his question for a minute, "Hmm…you just published a well known book, sounds like a good lunch then." TK laughed and nodded. "Sure why not?" The two ended up in the park munching on hot dogs while sitting on a park bench. "You know this spot?" Takeru said after they finished eating, "It was where we'd always meet for our big meetings." Hikari nodded, "I'd forgotten that." Takeru sighed, "You know, I miss those days when we saw everyone all the time. I really missed talking to you." Hikari looked up at the blue sky, slightly blushing. Takeru took her hands, "Kari," she turned towards him, "Will you go out with me? Even after all this time, I know we're perfect for each other. Just give me a chance? Please?" Dumbfounded she stared at him, "TK," He looked pleadingly at her and slowly bent in. His lips pressed against hers, and she didn't push away. Everything was happening too fast, "Please Kari…" he whispered. His love just offered on a plate in front of her, and she had been so lonely for so long…

She hugged him. He smiled, "How about tomorrow for dinner? Better then hot dogs. God, Kari, this feels right doesn't it?" She never really responded to that. TK dropped her off at her apartment and she went upstairs and cried for a good hour.

Taichi stared at the numbers in front of him. 237. He had been standing at the door for twenty minutes, contemplating on going in. Inside was something he wasn't really ready to face, "Damn it Ishida, when did it get so hard to talk to you?" "Probably when you started talking to doors instead of me." Spinning around, Tai faced the tall blonde with a bag of groceries in his arm. Yamato walked past him and unlocked the door and went in. Tai stared at the open door, "Are you coming in or not?" Taking a deep breath, Tai entered.

Slipping off his shoes he followed the sound of the blonde. "So, what's going on? Something must be up if you're visiting me." Yamato walked back and forth in the kitchen, putting his groceries away. "No, just after Mimi's party I realized we haven't talk since…you started acting distant." Yamato shrugged, a grim smile on his lips, "Never really stopped you before." Tai sighed and leaned on the counter. To distract himself from anything other then Yamato, he glanced around the kitchen. "Hey, you have messages…" Yamato froze and watched as Tai pressed play. The monotone voice filled the apartment:

May 26, 12:06 PM

"Hey, Matt. It's TK. Heard your message and I want to talk about it. Meet me at the bus stop across from the diner on 3rd street Thursday morning at seven. If I'm not there at first, wait around. Bye."

November 20, 11:23 PM

"Matt, it's Dad. I might be a little late getting back; the snowstorm is covering everything. Sorry I wasn't there for your birthday, but I'll make it up to you I promise. I'll call when I'm closer; this asshole on the road is going too slow. Bye."

Tai stared at the blinking light and turned to Yamato. "Matt…look I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Yamato held his hand up, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing." Turning back to his groceries, he sorted through the rest. Tai bowed his head, two minutes and he brought up the two of the worst memories Yamato ever had. "Look Tai, if you really need something, it might be a good idea to talk." Yamato stood in front of him, waiting. "I'm sorry Matt. For everything, for not being there…" Yamato shook his head, "It's nothing…" Tai grabbed his shoulders, "No, it's not. You're my best friend. I was supposed to be there to help you convince Takeru to stay, I should have been there when your dad…and-and your wrists…" Yamato tugged at his long sleeved shirt. "How'd you find out about that?" Tai hugged him, "Kari, idiot. You know there are a lot of people who really care what happen to you. I want to be there for you Matt, just let me." Taking a step back, he sighed. "Are you coming to Sora's show?" Yamato nodded dumbly, a blank look on his face. "We'll all be there, and if your not there Ishida, I swear…" Tai gave him another bear hug and went towards the door. "Maybe I'll stop around again, we could hang out or something." Another nod. Slipping on his shoes, Tai waved. With a fake smile he stepped out the door and closed it behind him. Tears now freely falling, Tai slid down the side of the wall and sat on the ground. He had no idea how to help his breaking friend, and he hated it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mimi hummed as she flipped through a magazine. The day had been boring, but what could she do? It was her only vacation after all; but having no one to spend it with annoyed her. She practically leapt up at the sound of the doorbell. Grinning she opened the door, "I want to know everything!" TK stood before her, half shocked half scared. Pulling him in and throwing him on the couch, Mimi waited for the entertainment from his story. "Well, I kind of just asked her to go to dinner with me…and then we kissed." Mimi clapped her hands. "Oh you two are going to make the cutest couple!" Takeru smiled at Mimi's excitement. "Well, what restaurant should I take her too?" Mimi sat back, intent on helping her friend. "Hmm, first date. Let's see…how about somewhere fun?" TK shrugged, "I don't know. You're the one with the master plan." Mimi snapped her fingers. "Give me a few hours and I'll have your answer." Takeru looked at her suspiciously, "What are you gonna do?" Mimi smiled evilly, "My secret."

Yamato plucked at a few notes and stared angrily at his half-written sheet of music. Sighing he got up from his position on the floor and stretched. He had been sitting there since Tai left about two hours ago. Deciding it was time for a sugar pick-up, he headed to the kitchen. Fishing out a soda from the back of the fridge, he looked around the apartment. It wasn't that messy, and he had just cleaned two days ago. Tapping his fingers on the counter, he decided that a little more cleaning wouldn't hurt. A knock on the door disrupted his mental cleaning checklist. Opening it, he was immediately enveloped in a hug. "Nice to see you too Mimi." Mimi smiled and stepped inside. "Well, since you didn't make a long appearance at my party I'll have to take every advantage I can get. But today I just have to ask you a few questions." Yamato looked at her, confused, and sat on the couch. "About what?" Mimi practically jumped with joy. "Takeru and Kari are going on a date!" Yamato smiled slightly, "Well, they were meant for each other." Mimi nodded and pulled out a notepad. "Hope and Light, perfect fit. Anyway, TK needs to know where to take her, what she likes, favorite flower, etc." Yamato nodded slowly, "I guess, but why not ask Tai? I mean, it is his sister." Mimi frowned and shook her head. "Have you not seen him? He barely steps away from the office." Yamato shrugged and Mimi prodded him with her pen, "Well?"

He sat on the couch, staring at the ceiling. Takeru and Hikari. He should have known. Glancing over the apartment he noted how many pictures he had: 1 of the family (before divorce), 2 of Tai and him, 3 of the destined group (newer members included), and 8 of him and Hikari. Sighing he picked up the nearest picture of them. It had been Hikari's 21st birthday and they ended up singing and dancing through the streets at the end of the night. He smiled at the thought of Hikari's vain attempts to drink him under the table. It was hilarious. The happy thought died as he glanced at the group picture. Hikari and Takeru made peace signs at the camera. Perfect fit.

Getting off the couch he opened the fridge and pulled out two bottles and took from the breadbox a pack of cigarettes. The answering machine's blinking number was the only light in the kitchen now. What the hell, why should he care anymore.

Hikari opened the door to the apartment. The bright moon was the only light in the room. Softly she put her purse on the floor and slipped off her shoes. Walking in, she looked around the dim living room. Yamato was strewn across the sofa, one leg hanging off. Hikari walked up to him. His answering machine was placed in front of him, blinking from the two messages. "Yamato…" He slowly looked at her, acknowledging her presence with clouded eyes. She noticed the half-empty bottle held close to him and another bottle empty on the floor. She went over and sat on the sofa where she could. The smell of alcohol and smoke was overwhelming. Leaning down she lay next to him and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt warm tears fall on her shoulder as he silently cried. Hugging him back, she stroked his hair. He slowly curled up next to her, leaning his head on her shoulder. He had finally had gotten his crying under control but he still clung to her tightly. Thinking about that afternoon, Kari took the bottle and took a drink. Life confused her too much.

Leaning on each other, they took comfort in each other's presence. Hikari tilted onto Yamato's chest. Fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, she looked up to him. "You know, it wouldn't hurt…" She stopped mid-sentence and kissed him. "Please, Yama. Just tonight. Can't we just forget about everything?" He pushed her down on the sofa and leaned over her. Inches away from her blushing face; he brushed a piece of her hair away from her face and said, "Goodnight Hikari." Kissing her forehead, he got up and placed a blanket over her and ambled into his own room. Drunken and lonely, she slept.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kari woke to the smell of pancakes cooking. Feeling awful and sick, she sat up. Resisting the urge to puke, she slowly walked into the kitchen. Yamato stood at the stove, flipping pancakes. "Morning lovely." Hikari grumbled and sat at the table. Looking at him fear took hold of her, "Yama, what exactly happened last night?" Placing a plate in front of her, he smiled. "Oh you mean the hot wild sex? Wonderful darling." Hikari glared. "Ha ha, funny." Nothing then. A bit disappointed and relieved, she picked up her fork. "Do you have any syrup?" Yamato shook his head, "Nah, that stuff's bad for you. Here." He placed a box on the table. "Powdered sugar? So much better…" Yamato shrugged and sat down with his own plate. Taking liberal spoonfuls he covered his pancakes with sugar. "Gives you energy. Plus, after how much you drank last night, you'll need it. If you can keep it down anyway."

Sticking her tongue out, she started eating her pancakes. Finishing and feeling oddly a bit better, she walked into the living room and plopped down into the armchair. "So what are we doing today?" She called from the chair. Yamato walked in and folded the blanket on the sofa, "Well no fun today. You have work in two hours, and I have to finish my song today." Kari sighed and closed her eyes. "Well, we do have two hours. Want to watch a quick movie?" Yamato shook his head and put the blanket away. "Maybe you should just go home, eh? Rest up." Hikari frowned a bit; he had never wanted her to go home. Yamato turned around smiling, "Besides, you have a date tonight right?" She opened her mouth a few times before finding her voice, "How'd you…" Yamato cut her off with a roll of the eyes, "Do you really have to ask?" Kari smiled slightly, "I guess she really is the gossip queen. When did she tell you?" Yamato shrugged. "Some time yesterday afternoon, after Tai came around." Another question floated to her lips but the doorbell interrupted her.

She looked questionably at Yamato, "Who…?" Yamato and shrugged, "Just called a friend to drive you home. Hikari pouted, "You mean you're not?" He shook his head and opened the door. "Hey Tai." Taichi stood in the doorway smiling. "Morning. Hey Hikari, feel better? Heard you downed a bit of vodka, eh?" Hikari glared at Yamato and he shrugged and went back into the kitchen. Tai walked over to her, "Ready to go? I have some paperwork to finish at the office, so I'd rather leave now." Kari nodded and slowly stood up from her seat. Going into the kitchen she watched as Yamato scrubbed at a pan. "We still on for dinner tomorrow night? Burgers and fries in a greasy diner, what could be better?" Yamato wiped his hands on a dishrag, but didn't look at her. "Actually, I have a lot of work to do. The band is using more of my songs and I think I might be close to getting a contract. Is it all right if I cancel?" Kari nodded, "Sure, I guess." Tai looked at his watch and walked into the kitchen. "Hey Kari, ready? Sorry Matt but this new client is killing me." Yamato shooed them out the door and went back to the kitchen.

It was better this way anyway.

Kari sighed as Yamato's apartment complex moved out of her line of sight. Tai hummed along to the radio and stole glances at his little sister. "What's up Kari? Still a little tipsy?" She shook her head. "Yamato was just acting weird I guess. He said he saw you yesterday. Did he say anything to you?" Tai's expression darkened with the thought of his visit. "I played his answering machine." Kari silently let it sink in. "You mean…?" Tai nodded, "Yep, first TK's last message before skipping town. Then, oh this is great, his dad's message from the night of the accident. Peachy isn't it?" Kari placed a hand on his shoulder as he concentrated on the road. Glancing outside she saw they were pulling into a small restaurant parking lot. "Want some coffee?" "What about work?" "Screw it."

Tai sipped his coffee slowly. For the past hour his sister had been pouring her heart out about their blonde friend. It was a little shocking to find out his little sister had liked his best friend since high school, but he soon got over it. Hearing about TK's entrance into their little game of love was interesting. Hikari currently was telling him about the afternoon before, and her mixed emotions. No wonder he didn't have a girlfriend, it was too much work understanding women.

"Look, Kari, I know it seems like a blunt answer, but who do you think will make you happier?" She chewed on her coffee straw (even though it barely resembled a straw anymore), "Both, I think. Takeru has been my best friend since the Digiworld. But Yamato has taken his place since he left. So is Matt just a replacement? I mean, he hasn't shown any interest in me and TK just comes along and proclaims his love. It's just so confusing. Both of them make me happy, just in different ways. I mean, Yamato is always there for me and always fun to be around. TK is a bit more serious but we have fun anyway. I'm so confused." Tai shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you Kari. But I'm not sugarcoating anything. I say go for TK because he's already told you he has feelings for you. Matt seems to see you as a little sister. Maybe you only think you like Matt. I mean, they resemble each other, almost like brothers, ne?" Hikari grimly smiled at Tai's attempt to cheer her up. "Look, just go to dinner with Takeru, and think about it." Hikari nodded and they both left.

Hikari wiped down the counter top and sighed. She had been thinking about what Tai had said. A lot. The diner was empty and Yuki was in the back, clocking her and Kari out. Putting on her jacket, she thought about what she was going to wear to dinner. TK had called and said they were going somewhere nice. Mentally going through her closet, she sighed again. Yuki skipped out of the back room. "All righty! Let's get out of here before the grease permanently seeps into my skin. Have a nice night Frank!" She shouted as they walked out.

Takeru arrived promptly at 7:30, so of course Hikari wasn't ready. Damn Ishida for always being late, now I'm used to it. Applying lipstick, she surveyed herself in the mirror. Nodding she grabbed a purse and walked into the living room. Yuki was sitting down, tub of ice cream under one arm, telling TK about her ex-boyfriend. Yuki whistled as she came out. Takeru's mouth hung open. She wore a red strapless with black ribbons making a pattern on the skirt. Her hair was in a loose bun and she wore long red gem earrings. Smiling she pulled TK off the couch and he handed her flowers. Lilies. Yamato always got them for her when she was feeling down. Giving them to Yuki to put in water, they headed off to their date.

Yamato slammed down his pen. He couldn't think of anything. Looking around his dark apartment, he sighed. He didn't feel like getting drunk alone tonight. Thinking back to the night before he smiled. Of course, that wouldn't ever happen again. Frowning at that thought, he got up. Putting on his jacket, he walked out. Might as well find someone then.

The bar was semi-crowded. Ordering another shot of whatever he had just drunken, he looked around the dimly lit room. People filled up the tables, and one table in particular was filled with women looking at him. Sighing, he turned back to the bar. Soon a woman came up to him. Her auburn hair was long and came down to her waist. Green eyes looked at him inquisitively, "Come here often?" Yamato shrugged, "Only when lonely." He finished his drink. She smiled, "I think I can help with that." He glanced at her. She was pretty. Smiling his irresistible smile, he talked with her for a few hours. Why not?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So what you're telling me is you set Matt and Hikari up?" Mimi nodded ecstatically. Tai looked at her dumbfounded. "Then why the hell did you send TK and her on a date! Then telling Matt all about them being the perfect couple!" Mimi sighed and stirred her coffee. "Tai, love doesn't grow on trees. It has to be fought for. Can you imagine? Yama sweeping Kari off her feet from the evil TK. Then they'll be together forever and TK will wake up from his hate streak and accept Yama again." Tai shook his head and stared into the coffee cup. "What if he doesn't want to fight for her?" Mimi laughed at his comment, "Come on Tai! It's Matt we're talking about. He doesn't give up." Tai winced at her words, recalling his serious conversation with the blonde. "Well…what about Kari? What if she truly believes she loves TK?" Mimi shook her head. "Hello? Yama and her have been talking forever and have you seen the way they flirt? Come on Tai, only if TK did something especially romantic and made Kari forget about Matt would that happen. And now that you know about the scheme, help me push Hikari towards Yama, okay?"

Tai rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Mimi frowned. "Tai, please say you didn't give her love advice already." He slowly pushed farther back into the seat. "Meems your left eye is twitching, maybe you should get that checked out." Mimi latched onto Tai's wrist from across the table, "Taichi, please tell me you told her to go for Yamato." Her grip tightened and he said nothing. Sighing she let go. "Tai, you ruin everything. Have I told you that?" Tai shrugged and quickly hugged his injured wrist. "Only when I messed up the Koushiro/Jyou love plan." Mimi tapped her chin. "Oh yah. You still owe me for that too. Well make it up to me by going to talk to Yama. Get him to go get her. I'll work on adverting TK from Kari. Good luck!" Waving she quickly took off, leaving Tai with the tab. Sighing he put money down on the table and left. Maybe Matt would go to dinner with him.

Hikari cracked her back as she walked up the stairs to Matt's apartment. Today was the day. Last night with TK had confirmed her feelings. She loved Yamato. There was no denying it, especially after mentally pointing out the differences between the two brothers. Tai had told her to go for TK, but she couldn't just settle for the look alike. She needed him. Using her spare key she entered his apartment without knocking, usual routine for the pair. Taking off her shoes, she headed into the living room. Not sprawled across the couch, not cooking, not sitting in the middle of the floor writing. Nodding her head she headed to the bedroom. She opened it slowly. The sun filtered through the blinds of the window. He was on his side, facing her. Smiling she noticed how his hair framed his face. She sat down on the bed and shook him gently. "Yama, I have something important to tell you." His eyes opened, clouded with sleep and she smiled at him brightly. "Morning."

He sat up quickly. "Hikari!" She laughed a bit at his confusion. "How late did you stay out last night?" He ran a hand through his hair; "You should go." Her smile died. "Yama…" He interrupted her quickly, "Just go!" Feeling rejected she shuffled out of his room. The soft sound of the shower broke the silence. She looked at the bathroom door then around the apartment. Wineglasses and a half-empty bottle, she should have known. Looking back at him, tears welling in her eyes, she spoke to him voice shaking. "How stupid of me. Sorry, I'm leaving. Don't worry about me." As quickly as she had said it, she fled out the door. The woman stepped out of the bathroom, only wearing a towel. "Friend?" Yamato looked darkly at the door of the apartment. "Maybe you should go." Shrugging she changed and wrote down a number on a slip of paper. "Ever need some fun that the little tart can't provide, call me." With a wave and a swish of her hips she was gone. Yamato sat for the next hour looking out the window, wondering where Kari had run.

Takeru flopped on his bed, staring at his old room's ceiling. Sighing happily, he thought about last night. Everything was perfect. His cell phone rang and he quickly picked it up. "Hello?" He heard soft crying on the line and then a shaky voice answered, "Hey TK." Instantly recognizing the voice, worry filled him. "Kari? What's wrong?" A sniff, "Can I talk to you? Now?" TK nodded, then realizing she couldn't see him responded, "Of course. Where?" "The park." "I'm already out the door." "Thanks TK."

Tai walked up the stairs, dreading arriving at his destination. Fearfully he knocked, and thankfully he got no answer. Picking up his cell, he dialed the blonde's recently acquired phone number. He heard the ring from behind the door. After two rings, he heard movement from inside, and then a voice came over his phone saying it had been disconnected. He frowned. Knocking again (louder this time), he waited for an answer. After a few minutes of no response, he ran his hand alongside the top of the doorway. Jackpot! Taking the spare key, he unlocked the door and opened it. Only a shaft of light came through the closed drapes. From the dim light, he noticed the mess that the apartment was in. Frowning he walked farther in. "What are you doing here?" The soft voice directed Tai to a corner where his friend was currently sitting in a tight ball. Kneeling beside him, Tai touched his shoulder. Yamato immediately jumped up and clenched his fists. "Why are you here?" Taken aback, he said nothing but stood to face the blonde. Glaring Yamato started picking up random objects from the floor. "Just go."

Grabbing the blonde by the arm, he spun him around to face him. Tears glittered in the other's eyes. "Leave me alone Tai." A small shake of the head in response. "I'm not leaving you again Yama." The blonde tried to get the brunette to release his arm. "You will, and if you don't I'll screw you over." Compassion radiated off the other and Tai hugged his best friend tightly. "I'm gonna stay here tonight, we can talk." Yamato pushed away and opened up the drapes to let light flood into the apartment. "What about work?" Tai shrugged as he helped Matt pick up some random items off the floor, "Eh, they owe me some vacation time." Yamato smiled at the brunette as he tried to bounce a wad of paper like a soccer ball off his head. "Want some coffee?" Tai nodded then tripped and fell into a pile of papers. "Well, then can you get me some while you're at it?" Tai stared shocked at his friend's smirking form. "My god, Matt Ishida, NOT making me something. I'm shocked to my core." Tai walked into the kitchen anyway and pulled out the necessities for making coffee and a small snack. Yamato came in and pulled out a few things from the cabinets.

A loud knock sounded from the door. Tai looked at Yamato quizzically, "Who is it?" Yamato shrugged and turned the corner to answer the door. Tai stood in the kitchen, staining to hear as the door opened. Tension filled the whole apartment immediately. Sensing the change, Tai almost went to see whom it was when Matt's voice filtered through. "TK." Takeru stood in the doorway of his brother's apartment frowning. The older blonde was too startled to do much more then stare at his sibling. Takeru stepped in quickly and shut the door behind him. "Hey Matt." Takeru looked around the apartment, eyes stopping on each pile of assorted junk. Yamato wished as he watched his brother glance around he had cleaned up, but since he couldn't do anything about it took a deep breath and started, "So, what brings you around?"

Takeru shrugged and turned back to face his brother. "Just wondering why you do what you do." Taken aback by the statement, Yamato glanced around the apartment, "Oh, well. I haven't had a good chance to clean up, writing new songs and all…"

Takeru shook his head, "I meant to people Yamato. I don't understand why you do things to them. Does it make you feel better? Make you feel more superior? Or do you just enjoy it in your sick little twisted mind?" Confusion flooded into the older blonde's eyes, "TK, I…" Takeru cut him off quickly, "Kari, idiot. What do you think you're doing to her? Playing with her like a doll, then throwing her away when you're done. Damn it Yamato! I just spent an hour comforting her, because of you! You keep doing this to people Matt! Whenever they get to close, you just cut their strings off and let them fall! Why do you think everyone hasn't stayed in touch with you? They can't stand being hurt anymore! You ruin everything! You can't befriend one person without destroying them!"

Takeru paused for a minute to breathe as his older brother stood in silence taking it all in. Tai meanwhile was fuming. Shaking with rage he wanted to beat the younger boy until he saw stars for the rest of his life. Yamato wouldn't like that, he knew that; but damn it, he wasn't even standing up for himself!

Takeru had calmed down considerably and glared at his older brother. "All these years, and I finally see it. No wonder Dad was always gone," Yamato winced at the comment, "and Sora. Couldn't bear you for too long could they?" Tai clenched his fists and stared at the picture hanging on the fridge of Yama and Sora together. "Disappear Yamato. Make everyone's life a whole lot better. Kari will be happier and she'll move on to bigger better things, without you blocking her way. Goodbye Yamato. Have a good life." With those last biting words, Takeru opened the door and slammed it behind him. Tai timidly walked up to Yamato. Whatever spark of the old Yamato, Tai had seen a bit earlier was gone. Dull eyes stared at the close doorway. Tai barely heard the smallest whisper uttered by his friend, "Sorry TK."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tai yawned, as he lay down on the couch, exhausted from the morning's complications. Yamato had taken a sleeping pill almost immediately after TK left, then barricaded himself in his room. Tai meanwhile had cleaned the blonde's apartment and played the brother's one-sided conversation over and over in his mind. It was only a bit after noon and he started wondering how long Yamato planned on staying in his room, if awake anyway. A phone rang somewhere under the pillows of the presently occupied couch. Groaning Tai rolled off and began digging through, trying to find the source of the ringing. Yamato's ringing cell finally emerged and Tai answered it quickly. "Hello?" A pause on the other end, "Yamato?" A familiar voice responded from the line but Tai just couldn't place it, "Well, actually he's sleeping, but I'm sure he'll be awake soon…" A small gasp sounded from the other end, "Hell no! Tai Yagami? I didn't know you got back in touch with Matt!" The voice finally clicked, a band member, "Akemi?" Happiness radiated off the other end of the line, "Dude! So all you guys are talking again! Thank Kami, I was getting worried for Matt. I'm almost to the apartment, let me in. Ja!" Still confused about his short conversation, Tai listened to the dial tone for a minute until he heard a knock on the door.

Akemi walked in, smiling, and slapped Tai on the back. "So, how have you been Tai?" Tai shrugged and glanced at Yamato's still closed bedroom door. "Confused." Akemi glanced at the door then back to the brunette. "Bad?" Tai, still staring at the door, shook his head. "Answering machine bad." Akemi grimaced and plopped on the couch. "Well, better start talking or will never figure this out in time." Tai sat by Akemi, "Time for what?" Akemi sighed, "Before he starts destroying stuff in his room again." Eyes widened in shock, Tai leapt up and was about to bash down the door to the blonde's room, but a quick hand stopped him. Akemi's hand was clamped firmly around Taichi's. "Look Tai, you've obviously lost the connection you once had with Yamato. Bashing down doors and yelling at him won't work. Sadly, we have to let him work it out with us working behind the scenes. Now, tell me all you know and I'll see what I can do to help. He'll be a good few hours if he's taken his pills, as the bottle on the counter suggests." Tai felt like crying. It wasn't fair. Fair that the man next to him knew more about his supposed best friend then he did. Someone who probably knew nothing of what happened in the digital world and what they as Digidestined had gone through. But, as he sat down, the words tumbled out. Mimi's party, Hikari and Yamato's connection, Takeru's reappearance, it all just came out, everything. Akemi just sat there. A nod of the head, or a heated glare into space was the only signs of recognition Taichi got from the other man.

Akemi ran a hand through his spiky hair as Tai finished his recollection of the last few days. The Hikari thing was bad - but fixable. But Takeru? That was an odd twist. Seeing Tai patiently waiting for a sign, Akemi sighed. "Well…I guess I even need help on this one. What happened between Matt and TK? Lost touch?" Tai frowned a little at the question. "Hard to answer, all we know is that TK left a week after his graduation, telling Matt to wait at some bus stop - Kari knows a little more about that - and then when we talk to TK about Matt, complete hatred. The girls think it's because Matt missed Takeru's graduation, and didn't congratulate him until two days after. But, I don't know, sounds like a shaky excuse." Akemi stared at the ceiling, trying to put everything in order. "This was a few years ago, right?" Tai nodded, "Three years? So hard to keep everything together…" "Right as the Wolves took off?" Tai paused and looked at the man beside him, "Actually, now that you mention it, exactly."

Akemi sighed and closed his eyes, "Graduation at 6:30, must be there by 5:00 to get good seats. Then in a week, contract meeting." Tai looked at him confused. "You have that memorized." Akemi chuckled grimly. "Yamato used to repeat things over when he had to remember it. He repeated it for weeks on end. But, he never did make it to the graduation. Then he missed the contract meeting - going to that stupid bus stop for his brother to talk to him. Matt missed the meeting - manager is a jackass, wouldn't allow tardiness, saw it as disrespect - and never got to sign with the Wolves." Akemi sunk deeper into the couch as Tai's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Man, I wish I had known about this problem earlier - could have set that small blonde twit straight." Tai raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean? You know why Matt missed the graduation?" A small smile in answer. "Ya, I know why Matt missed the graduation, and I think we'd better go fix up this mess." Akemi got up from the couch, stretched, and moved towards the door. "You know, Tai, gonna need your help to find TK." Tai nodded and stood up. "But first Akemi, I want to know what the hell you know." Akemi smiled again, "Sounds fair, but I warn you, it's not for the faint of heart." Tai nodded as both men sat down again. It was gonna be some hell of a story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Matt ran a hand through his hair for the hundredth time that day, "You know we have to start practice sometime before eternity ends, right?" Akemi grinned from his seat on the couch, "Well, you know Jake, has to challenge the fan girls by walking in plain sight." Itzu laughed from his position on the floor, "They've probably chased him around the block three times. Better watch out Matt, he's almost as popular as you." Yamato smiled and flipped his hair mockingly, "Never! Blondes definitely get more attention!" Itzu and Akemi shared a glance, "You know it's true." Akemi shrugged, "We said nothing." A smirk found its way upon Matt's face. "Doth thou challenge me?" Mock horror from the two, "Oh! Never Mattie-kun!" Yamato grimaced immediately, "Do you have to remind me of Jun every practice?" The two band members nodded enthusiastically. "Then you shall be punished!" Picking up a pillow from the couch Matt lunged for both boys. Chaos ensued.

Just as Itzu had Matt pinned down and Akemi was advancing with a large pillow, Jake burst through the door. "Really kids, thought I could be a little late and nothing would be destroyed, guess I was wrong." Three pillows smacked him in the face. Matt stretched and went over to his guitar, "Well, I guess we should get started." Itzu nodded and headed towards the drum set. Jake coughed. Waiting until all eyes were on him, he smirked. "Well boys, better start thanking me for the best news I'm about to give you." A dramatic pause. "Well, go ahead thank me!" A pillow was held up in warning.

Jake immediately lifted his hands in defeat, "Okay, okay. Well, I just got out of a meeting with Rick Eland, you know the guy that owns that huge record label?" Nods in response, "Well…", a smirk formed on Jake's face, "Gentlemen, Rick wants to take us on as his own project. He wants to make the Wolves rise to stardom! He wants us to sign!" Silence in response. Jake looked around at the stunned faces of his bandmates, "Hello? We're gonna be rock stars!" A smile crept across Itzu's face; "Rock stars." A shared glance. Akemi turned towards Yamato, "Tons of fame." Yamato smiled in return, "Tons of songs released." Jake broke out into a grin, "Tons of cash." The four bandmates jumped up from excitement, moving into a circle. "Holy shit! We're gonna have tours!" "I never thought this would happen." "What do you think, do I would look better in diamonds encrusted in platinum or gold? Oh hell why not both?" "I can't wait to tell everyone!"

A pause in the celebration. Iztu looked a little taken back, "Aren't we gonna tell everyone?" A look of doubt crossed everyone's faces. "Well, what if something goes wrong?" "Or there's mass chaos from it?" "Maybe we should keep it quiet until we've signed, officially." Nods all around. Yamato paused, "So Jake, when exactly are we signing?" Jake pulled out a small slip of paper, "The 27th at 8 a.m." Silence. Stupid grins spread around. "We're gonna be rock stars!"

Akemi sighed as he silenced his ringing cell. "Now Tai, I think I should let you in on something. You see, Itzu and I," Tai held up a hand, "Itzu - brown hair, green eyes, drummer - right?" Akemi nodded and went on, "Well you see, we're half-brothers. My mom married his dad and all about a year before we started our band in high school." Tai nodded and urged him to go on, Akemi grimly smiled, "Well, thing's went fine for a while, but soon Itzu's dad, well, he changed. Started smacking us around a little." Tai immediately opened his mouth to speak, but Akemi stopped him, "No time for interrupting now, Tai."

"So, like any parent, he'd get mad about big stuff: us not coming home till the next morning, things like that. But then he started getting upset at us for being late by a minute, or by not doing something fast enough. That's how it basically was all through high school. Now, I know we should have gotten help, but we were scared at the time. We thought someone would notice, but I don't think anyone really realized, well, except Matt that is. Every time we'd have to rush home from practice, I just knew he knew something was up. But anyway, I'm rambling."

"The night before TK's graduation, we had band practice - we were working up to that contract then. Seems we worked a little bit over our curfew that night."

"Tai, I had never been so scared in my life."

Slamming against the wall, Itzu screamed. Akemi tried defending his half-brother from another blow, but his stepfather swiped him to the side. The older man picked up a broken leg of the chair and advanced towards Itzu again, "You kids, always making life difficult…" Akemi ran towards his father again, only to be thrown aside again, this time in the closet. "Stay there!" Using his weight his stepfather shoved the sofa, pinning Akemi inside. "I'll take care of him first."

Akemi couldn't see, but heard as his father beat Itzu over and over again with the piece of furniture. Tears blinded his vision. Couldn't anyone hear? He clawed at the closet door; finally hearing his brother's screams go faint. Something happened. A sharp thud pierced through the screams and then silence took over.

Pushing harder he beat his hands on the door. "No! Itzu!" More sounds, the sofa's weight came off the door. Flinging the door open, his eyes immediately flew to Itzu. "My god…" Blood flowed and Itzu's eyes were barely opened. Akemi's eyes roamed the room; his father lay on the floor, blood gushing from his head. Yamato knelt down by Itzu, "Jake! Call 911!" Akemi looked at the door, Jake was already dialing. A smashed guitar lay beside his unconscious father, "Matt, your guitar…" Yamato shook his head, "Doesn't matter." Tears fell from Akemi's eyes. "Why?" Yamato looked up from Itzu. "You're my friends, couldn't leave you to face that monster alone." He took some towels from the linen closet and started wrapping Itzu's leg, "Come on, help me with this."

Itzu screamed as more blood gushed from his leg. Yamato wrapped his leg tighter to stop some of the blood flow. Jake was still on his cell phone, currently cussing out the 911 assistant. Akemi knelt by Yamato, helping whenever he could. Yamato's voice held strong trying to calm Itzu while Jake screamed in the background, "Come on Itzu, don't black out on me. One week left, then we're stars. Everything we've ever wanted, come on don't give up. Don't leave us now." They followed the ambulance to the hospital in Yamato's car. They sat there all night, waiting for news. Itzu had to have his leg re-broken to set it correctly and his ribs were a bit bruised, but it was better then the alternative. The police filtered about them, asking questions, trying to figure out the incident. But it was over, that monster was gone.

"We stayed at the hospital the next day, and the day after we had to spend most of our time at the police station. The next week was our scheduled appointment, but as I said earlier, Matt ran off to the bus stop to talk to his brother. He knew what he was giving up, when we told him about how Rick wouldn't let him sign, he just took it. Not a complaint. Itzu still limps a little, but if Yamato hadn't been there, I don't think I could have saved him. Matt saved Itzu's and my lives that night, so now it's time to finally set his right again. Let's go find his brother." Both men stood up, looked around the dark apartment, and left.

Things were finally going to change for the better.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"She's in love with him."

Takeru choked on his coffee as he stared at the girl across from him, "What!?"

Mimi carefully picked at her nails, "Come on Takeru. She blew up because she found a woman in his apartment. Can't imagine friends would take it that badly. And didn't she cry about this to you?"

T.K nipped at his bottom lip and gazed into his cup, "It's because he refused to see her just to hook up. Friends wouldn't do that, and they seem to have gotten close enough to be considered best friends. She doesn't love him, she's just concerned about his well being."

Mimi swirled her coffee as she took in the blonde across from her; "Denial is a hard thing."

Takeru's eyes hardened, "You know, maybe she does love him! But he doesn't deserve it! Look at everyone he's ever been involved in! Every person he lets down in some way. Me, Dad, Sora, Hikari. Look at his band, even they don't want to be associated with him! They made the smart move of cutting him out before he could poison --."

Takeru slammed against the table as fist connected with his jaw. A man with a baseball cap and sunglasses glowered at him from above. Mimi immediately lunged for TK and asked him if he was all right. Takeru bushed Mimi off and stood to meet the stranger, "What the hell was that for!?" Anger coursed through TK and his eyes lit up.

The stranger took off his glasses and baseball hat, and looked Takeru up and down; "You've changed a lot over the years T.K. I never thought you'd be one of the losers tearing your brother down."

Takeru's glare intensified and a few of the patrons recognized the stranger and gasped in awe. "I can say what I want about my brother, especially if it's the truth. It's none of your business, Itzu."

Itzu shook his head and put his baseball hat back on, "You know, Takeru I pegged you as one of those sweet innocent types, but seeing you now, knowing what you've done to your brother, it's sad."

Takeru balled his fists, "What I've done to my brother!? Try everything he's done to me! Placing everything above me: the band, his friends, and his girlfriend. When did I go from his only brother to just a friend? He stopped caring for me, not the other way around!"

Mimi held her breath as Itzu quirked an eyebrow, "Done to you? Done to you. Yes, poor Takeru. No, I do remember what horrible things your brother did for you. I remember when he took a few solo gigs one year to buy you that scooter you were eyeing. Even running around between practice and school to make sure he met with you at least four times a week for 'bonding', even though it was at the time we were trying to cut a record contract and needed to be practicing every moment of the day.

Heck, he's still being so horrible to you by waiting for you to show up at a lousy bus where YOU promised to be. You've painted a real accurate picture of Matt."

Takeru gazed at the floor as Itzu's words flooded back memories of Yamato driving him to school, making him dinner, inviting him to band parties and even ditching practice for him. He thought about his graduation, the most painful memory of Yamato deserting him. It paled in comparison to the image of his brother waiting at a bus stop for hours upon hours, week after week.

"So I wonder T.K, no really, why do you do this to him? Does it make you feel better? Make you feel more superior? Or do you just enjoy it in your sick little twisted mind?"

The words stung. Takeru was back at Matt's apartment, saying the exact same words and seeing the heartbreak and acceptance on his brother's face. Was he so cruel? How did he let one of the most important people in his life slip away?

Takeru heavily sat down in his chair and stared at the table, "Wha-what have I done?"

Itzu slipped on his shades and humped in response, "Cut a great person out of your life. You're an adult now, accept your mistakes."

With that, Itzu signaled to his bodyguards and slowly walked out of the café, a slight limp in his step.

Mimi looked between the leaving rock star and the broken boy in front of her. Everything had changed.


	11. Author's Note

Shall we finish this long overdue story?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yamato Ishida was an idiot.

He had listened as Akemi and Tai talked and he had heard when they rushed out of the apartment to find Takeru. He gazed at the scattered extra sleeping pills on his bedside table. He had meant to take them, wanted to really, but even his brother's loathing speech could not force from his mind the pain stricken look Hikari had given him early this morning. He thought back to the incidents over the years, the break between himself and Takeru and the friendship with Hikari.

She was too good for him.

He knew and had accepted it a long time ago. Hikari was the light everyone needed and he was the polar opposite. She didn't need him to ruin her life any more than he had done already.

It was time to do the best thing for Kari now. It was time to go.

He left one-hour later duffel bag slung over his shoulder and car keys hung limply in his hand.

It honestly was the best option for her now. Without him, she could move on and find someone good enough, someone with worth and a future.

His car's engine roared to life and Yamato Ishida looked at his apartment building for the last time.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hikari walked methodically as she ignored the flurry of activity around her. Miyako was talking to her, she knew that, but it sounded more like white noise. The backdrop of people bustled around her, but Hikari's mind was elsewhere.

Today was Sora and Mimi's fashion show, all of the Digidestined had gathered to go. Well, almost all of them. When Yamato hadn't shown up at the meeting place beforehand, Hikari had immediately volunteered to go pick him up. Instead it had turned into a group adventure to pick up the stray destined. Even Takeru seemed eager to see his brother.

It was strange the moment that everyone had entered Matt's apartment. Hikari immediately knew he was gone, had probably been gone for a few days, but she didn't want to accept it. Couldn't stop her shaking voice from calling his name into the dark apartment. Wishing that he would be in his bedroom, passed out from a late night.

The others tried to reason with her as the apartment turned up empty. It was that he just forgot or a night out with friends that kept him away. It didn't hide the fact that all of Yamato's pictures and really personal items were gone from the apartment. The apartment was still intact, no furniture was gone but from the few things missing, Hikari knew.

It was the first time since the digital world that Hikari was truly scared. She was scared of being abandoned, scared of being alone, and above all scared of not seeing Matt ever again.

She had done an amazing job of holding it together though. Through Takeru's calm but disappointed air to Taichi's nervous comforting, Hikari had yet to shed one single tear. She couldn't. If she did, she knew the floodgates would open and she would cry straight through her friends' show. She would support her friends, just as they would support her.

Hikari placed friendship above everything else.

When the show was finished and the group had dispersed, Hikari had her brother take her back to her apartment. With obligations over and a comforting sibling to listen to her, Kari broke down.


End file.
